


the devil went down to brooklyn

by takesmeunder



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is the most self indulgent thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: Lucifer stops by to visit his favorite nephew, Magnus Bane. Only, he's not alone.ORThe one where Alec finds out Magnus' uncle is the literal Devil.





	the devil went down to brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer comes back tonight so I thought I would unleash this completely self indulgent piece of writing from the depths of my laptop. I have no excuse other than the entire time i was watching Lucifer, I kept thinking about what Magnus would think of his uncle's antics. Enjoy!

“My, my, little nephew. Defiling one of Raziel’s little soldiers. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Magnus finds himself thrown from Alec’s lap to the floor in a manner that is decidedly unbecoming of a High Warlock. Alec has his seraph blade out, pointed to the unexpected intruders throat with a determined look on his face.

“Quick on his feet, isn’t he? I can’t blame you, can I? He is quite easy on the eyes.”

Alec nudges his blade closer to the mans throat. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

Magnus sighs, dragging a hand down his face. “Lucifer, you could really do with a lesson of knocking before entering.”

“Lucifer as in—“

“The Devil, Satan,” Lucifer says, ticking names off his fingers. “Whichever lovely name your kind takes to calling me.”

“Alexander, meet my uncle. Lucifer Morningstar,” Magnus says as he stands, wiping off his clothes.

“Your uncle is Lucifer. The literal Devil,” Alec says, his seraph blade still lodged beneath Lucifer’s chin. “Magnus.”

Lucifer ducks out of the way of the blade. “While I do love the occasional thing thrust into my face,” he says. “I do not desire to be chucked back to Hell, thank you very much. What about you, little Angel? What is it you desire?”

Magnus groans. “Lucifer, we talked about this. You’re not to use your powers on my partners.”

“Shush, nephew. Let me hear what Raziel’s soldier desires,” Lucifer says with a grin. “Tell me then, Alexander, what is it that your little heart desires more than anything else?”

Alec blinks, his gaze going unfocused. “I… I don’t want Magnus to forget me,” he says, and it’s like a knife to Magnus’ heart. “I don’t want to just be another story for him to tell.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus sighs.

“Ugh, boring,” Lucifer says. “What else do you desire? Come on now, be honest with dear old Lucifer.”

“I… I want Magnus to make me come using just his magic, nothing else,” Alec reveals, and Magnus has to determinedly keep his feet planted to the floor. “I want him to bind me with his magic, and get me off slowly until I’m begging for him to let me come.”

Lucifer claps his hands happily. “That’s more like it,” he says with a grin as Alec shakes himself out of his stupor. He turns to Magnus, “Color me surprised that you’ve not yet gone down that road of exploration with this fine young specimen.”

“That’s not- he’s fairly new to this- you know what? It’s actually none of your business, Uncle,” Magnus decides on, watching Alec carefully. “Alexander—“

“Magnus,” Alec says, his voice a lot higher pitched than usual. “I- What just happened? What’s going on? Why did I…” he trails off, his cheeks flushing a beautiful shade of red that Magnus wants to trace with his lips. “Oh god, I said that out loud?”

“Leave my father out of this,” Lucifer says with a pout. “He didn’t make you say anything, it was definitely all me.”

“Your father?” Alec deadpans. “Right. Because you’re Lucifer, so your father is God himself,” he drags a hand through his hair and tugs at strands on the back of his neck. He turns to Magnus then, and Magnus feels himself stand very still. “So that means your father is…”

Magnus exhales slowly. “A greater demon, yes,” he fills in the blanks very carefully. “That’s a conversation for another time, though. Please?”

Alec must catch the desperation in his voice because he drops it. “I still can’t believe I said those things.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of, little Angel,” Lucifer says, and Magnus contains a wince as he slaps Alec on the back. “We all have our desires. Although that first one, decidedly unfun and very depressing. Might I suggest you talk about it later? Can I stay and watch for the second one? Might I suggest I even be allowed to assist—“

“Lucifer!” Magnus raises his voice suddenly. “That’s not even remotely close to being a possibility. The closest you’ll ever get to Alexander is the hand you currently have on his back.”

Alec makes a point to step away from the hand, and Magnus closes the distance between them.

“What are you even doing here, Lucie?” Magnus sighs, feeling a little less tense when Alec puts a hand on his bicep. “Los Angeles not cutting it for you anymore?”

Lucifer looks between them, resigning himself to taking a seat on the couch. “Can’t I just pop by and visit my favorite nephew?”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “You never do that unless you want something,” he says. “What is it that you need?”

“Since you’re being so rude about it, I’ve decided nothing,” Lucifer says, standing up. His phone vibrates and when he looks at it he frowns. “I must be going. Always a pleasure, Magnus,” Lucifer drags his eyes down Alec’s body. “I would gladly make it my pleasure, little Angel.”

Magnus feels a gnawing at his chest that he’s not used to. “Weren’t you leaving?”

“Pity,” Lucifer says. “I love the innocent ones. They’re so much more fun to play with.”

“Goodbye, Uncle,” Magnus snaps, pointing towards the door. “Feel free to call the next time you feel like visiting.”

“Surely not,” Lucifer says. “That’s hardly fun at all. Until next time, nephew.”

Magnus sags in relief as Lucifer exits the loft, tension leaving his shoulders. “Alexander, I am so, so sorry for my uncle. He doesn’t have a lot of, what shall we say, tact.”

“He’s literally the Devil,” Alec says, hand moving from Magnus’ bicep to slide around to his back. “What else could I have possibly been expecting?”

Magnus laughs, pulling Alec in close. “Family reunions aught to be a lot of fun.”

“I don’t even want to think about it,” Alec says. “Introducing my parents to the literal Devil. ‘Mom, dad, this is Lucifer. He’s on vacation from Hell in Los Angeles, he seems to be enjoying the change in scenery.”

Magnus presses a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. “Alexander, about what you said…”

The pink that had been fading from Alec’s cheeks returns with a vengeance. “Could we not talk about it? I know I’ll never be just another story for you, Magnus. I know that. I just wish,” he sighs. “I wish there was a way for me to stay with you, you know? One that didn’t involve dark magic or turning me into a vampire.”

“Immortality wouldn’t be for you,” Magnus admits. “It’s barely for me, sometimes. It’s not easy.”

Alec’s face crumples a bit and Magnus wishes he could kiss away the thoughts that must be going through his mind. It passes the next moment, replaced with a look of determination. “I’m here now, though,” he says. “And I will be for as long as you want me to be.”

“Alexander, I want you for as long as you’ll have me,” Magnus says, hand wrapping around Alec’s back and pulling him in close. He can hear Alec’s heartbeat where his ear is pressed to Alec’s chest. It’s a steady drum and he can feel himself relaxing into the embrace.

“Forever then,” Alec nods, his fingers digging into Magnus’ back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly debating making this a mini series. I love my own self indulgence. How about that family reunion? I think that would be a laugh for everyone.


End file.
